1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a folding device for bedsheets and, more particularly, to a semi-automatic machine by which bedsheets can be efficiently folded by a single operator, with the folded sheets being deposited on a stacking platform, thereby enabling the sheet folding operation in a laundry, or the like, to be performed in a more efficient manner and with the expenditure of a minimum time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The folding of bedsheets and similar linen items in a laundry has been manually performed for many years and normally requires two people, one at each end of the sheet who manipulate the sheet in such a manner to fold it into a desired size. This requires the expenditure of considerable time and materially increases the cost of laundering sheets, and other linen items. Some efforts have been made to mechanize or automate laundry operations by providing relatively complex machines which will fold some laundry items as the final step in a complex laundering operation. Other devices have been provided to form a support for one end of a sheet while the other end is manipulated and folded manually. The following U.S. patents disclose some of the developments in this field:
Nos. 2,025,246 - Dec. 24, 1935; 2,256,327 - Sept. 16, 1941; 3,510,031 - May 5, 1970; 3,713,643 - Jan. 30, 1973.